It is known from EP1101067B1 by the same Applicant an electronic gas igniter device in which there is integrated a box-like terminal board accommodating the electric power contacts therein, to which the terminals of an electric power cable are connected in use; according to such embodiment, electric power contacts of the traditional type are used, i.e. defined by plate elements formed by an electrically conducting material snappingly mounted on the terminal board and provided with a fastening screw for the terminals of the electric wires (usually three wires: live, neutral and ground) which form the electric power cable to be wired to the terminal board.
The above-described known device is more than satisfactory. Today, however, there are available power cables in which the electric wires are provided with rigid tip electric connection terminals, which have replaced the traditional cut and possibly soldered copper wire ends in many applications; such rigid tip terminals are formed by a conducting foil which is crimped onto the cut end of the electric wire, striped from the possible insulating sheath. Consequently, the terminal board are increasingly often equipped with a quick insertion wiring system based on the aforesaid tip terminals and on quick insertion contacts, in which the tip terminals may be manually inserted and locked in insertion position by means of elastic locking means carried by the contacts themselves.
However, in order to disconnect the electric wires from the corresponding contacts onto which they have been wired, today a tool must be used, e.g. a screwdriver, with which to operate on the elastic locking means to disengage them for a sufficient time so as to manually remove the terminals from the contacts along the same direction in which the manual insertion of each tip terminal was performed in the corresponding contact.